Adventure Who?
by nicholasmage
Summary: The TARDIS takes The Doctor to the Land of Ooo, where he meets the last human on earth, Finn.


**A/N: Let me start off by saying I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU WILL SEE IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT THE TENTACLE CREATURE. I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR DOCTOR WHO. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. Some dialogue was taken from actual episodes of both series, for example the Ice King's origin story in the episode Holly Jolly Secrets part II. THIS IS A FANFICTION. I hope you enjoy it, but you might not. I feel like it started off good in the beginning, but got really crazy and random by the middle. I also didn't expect it to get as emotional as it did. Well, I'd appreciate you taking the time to read it at all. Thank you!**

**Chapter 1**

The Tardis made the familiar landing noise, much to the Doctor's annoyance and curiosity. He had been intending to travel to the Victorian Age to get River a Christmas present. She had been mentioning a brand of undergarments, and he thought she should have the real things. Acquiring them would the fun part. But apparently the Tardis had other ideas. He sighed in defeat, knowing his "shopping" would have to wait. "All right, old girl. Where have you brought me this time?" He threw on his tweed overcoat, and-oh, haven't seen that in a while- a very long multi-colored scarf which he wrapped several times around his neck. He smiled as he checked his outfit in the mirror. "I'm bringing it back!" he declared as he tugged the knitted thing tightly. "Be back in a bit, Sexy!" he bid the Tardis as he flung himself out the door and into….

"Hmm. This is new." He remarked. The scenery looked decidedly…normal. Sprawling grassy hills, same old sky, and only one sun…Earth. "Well, I know where I am. Now to find out…when I am!" he chuckled at his own joke. Then he looked around quickly. Good thing no one heard that, he thought. No one appreciates time-related jokes anymore! He walked at a leisurely pace up the hill, twirling the ends of his old scarf around his fingers nostalgically.

It was when he got to the top of the hill that he knew that this time period was anything but usual, and unlike any he had seen before. He could see a castle in the distance, and a town. But the creatures inhabiting the land looked very new to him. A few feet away from him was a tree, which seemed to be a house at the same time. Not far from it, a young boy and a dog seemed to be…fighting something…no, someone! They were mercilessly attacking what looked like an elderly human…humanoid person. And not only that, they were ridiculing him at the same time!

"Get out of here, you big nerd!" The boy said. "Stay away from the princess or I'll kick you some more!"

He accentuated his sentence by giving a swift kick into the miser's abdomen. The dog followed suit. The old man was wailing. Oh, this would not do.

"Stop! Stop right now!" The Doctor yelled as he ran toward them. The two moved away and let The Doctor help the poor fellow up. "Are you all right, sir?" The Doctor asked gently. The bearded man clutched at The Doctor's scarf and pointed an accusing finger at the boy and dog.

"These two thugs are always picking on me! They love to hit my body!" The man said miserably.

The Doctor sent a disapproving grimace towards them. "Answer me right now. Why were you hurting this man? "

The boy glared. "He's the Ice King! He's evil, and he's always stealing princesses. So I stop him with my fists!" The boy demonstrated by punching the air a few times.

"Yeah, he's a pretty sucky guy." The dog said. Wait-the dog said?

The Doctor's head was buzzing with all the anomalies at work here. He had so many questions.

"You can't stop me! I will have my princess!" The Ice King let go of The Doctor and rose into the air, flying by flapping the large strands of his white beard. He flew away over the horizon.

The Doctor was left alone with the violent boy and talking dog. He took out his Sonic and scanned the dog first, then the boy. "Very interesting…"

"What's that thing?" The boy asked.

The Doctor answered proudly," It's a sonic screwdriver, and it lets me know that you are a human and he"-he gestured at Jake-"has mostly dog DNA but is a little something extra. It's fascinating really, and-wait a minute, I'm cross with you two! First of all, what are your names?"

"I'm Finn," the boy said," and this is my pal, Jake."

"Hello, Finn, Jake. I am The Doctor."

"Doctor…?" Jake probed.

"Hmm?"

"Your Doctor who?

"Oh, you'll be asking that for a long time. Now. Why were you attacking the Ice King?"

"We told you! He's evil!" Finn said.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "And that would make you two?"

"We're righteous bros! We kick evil's butt!" Finn and Jake bumped fists together.

The Doctor stared at them. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I. Hate. Violence. It disgusts me. While I am here, there will be no violence of any sort. Never. Not while I breathe, while my hearts are beating. I am The Coming Storm. I am The Doctor!" He declared passionately.

Finn and Jake exchanged glances. "Listen, guy," Finn started," I beat down evil guys. It's my thing."

Jake nodded.

"Ah. Well, my thing, is to prove that intellect and romance can triumph over brute force and cynicism."

"Whaaat?" Jake asked.

"I am a Time Lord, I travel through time and space, saving civilizations, rescuing planets, all without raising a fist if I can help it. And I usually do. And my Tardis-my time and space travelling machine-has brought me here for a reason. "

"What reason?" Finn asked.

"I don't know yet. But I will find out, and if there is wrongdoing in these lands, I will put a stop to it, I can promise you."

"Me and Finn do that all the time!" Jake assured. "If there are problems, we take care of them!"

"Well, I will take care of it my way. I must find out why I was brought here…What is this place called? What country are we in?"

"This is the Land of Ooo." Finn said.

"Hmm, never heard of it…Well, time to explore!" The Doctor declared. He spun on his heel and started walking toward the castle in the distance.

"Hey, wait!" Finn and Jake caught up to him. "If there's some bad stuff going on that brought you here, me and Finn should help you get rid of it!"

"You're rather young, and this could be dangerous." The Doctor refused.

"My middle name is dangerous!"

The Doctor turned to Jake. "You seem to be a mature being. Are you going to let him endanger himself?"

"There's no stopping him once he puts him mind to something. I usually have his back, though."

The Doctor sighed. "Fine! Come along, then."

"This way is the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum might have info about whatever brought you here." Finn said.

"Then we'll start there! To the Candy Kingdom!" The Doctor gave a skip and set on the path to the town.

"All right! IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn yelled excitedly. Jake stretched and grew in size, and Finn hopped on his back. "Come on, Doctor!"

The Doctor gaped at the dog. He smiled. "There are always such astounding things in the universe. I'll never stop being amazed. Geronimo!" He mounted Jake, seated behind Finn and they set off.

**Chapter 2**

Never in his life would The Doctor have thought he'd be sitting in a dining room having tea with a princess made entirely of candy. He's scanned her with his screwdriver as soon as they arrived and had to resist the urge to taste her. He salivated as he imagined taking a bite out of that sweet sugary flesh…Then blushed as he realized his thoughts could be taken in an entirely different manner. And it was also wrong to eat a living being. He reminded himself of those points as his nostrils filled with aromas of all different types of sweets. He hadn't had a Jelly Baby in ages…there could be actual babies here made of jelly!

He sipped his tea quickly and burnt his tongue in an effort to distract himself. He set his cup down and focused on Princess Bubblegum seated across from him at the table. "Princess, have you noticed anything unusual in your kingdom lately?" he asked.

"Oh, Peppermint Butler is harmless! Just pinch his nose when he starts biting your arm." She advised.

"Um…that's not quite what I'm looking for, I don't think. I mean, anything very dangerous, lurking just out of sight…"He glanced suspiciously around the room.

"Well, dangerous things seem to pop up every day here. Monsters and evil wizards, stuff like that. Finn and Jake usually take care of them."

"'Take care?' Do you mean 'kill'?" The Doctor asked.

"They destroy anything which threatens my kingdom and its people."

"Any way you put it, killing is the same."

"Hey, Finn and Jake have averted catastrophe with their brave actions! And they will continue to do so!" Princess Bubblegum's voice had risen. "Finn is my knight…he's not a murderer!"

"I understand your need to protect your people. But those creatures, those 'monsters' you said Finn killed, they were all alive. They all had consciousness, they were sentient beings. They had life. To take that away from any being, even if it is in protection of another…it is not noble. It is not glorious. Trust me. I know." The Doctor explained.

Princess Bubblegum had tears running down her face, when suddenly another female entered the room. This one had long black hair and…were those fangs? "Hey PB, what's…hey, why is she crying?" The young woman asked. She bared her sharp canines in a hiss at The Doctor. "What did you do?!"

"It's all right, Marceline. I'm fine. But Doctor, I can't just leave us all defenseless. If we don't attack our predators, we'll be attacked ourselves." Princess Bubblegum wiped her cheeks.

The Doctor stared intently at her. "Something happened here," he surmised. "Something that left you all very afraid, and in fear you have grown desperate. Desperate to protect what is left. What happened?"

Marceline sat beside the Princess, who had gone very quiet.

"Please. I must know if I am to help. Please trust me," he said softly, "I'm The Doctor."

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "It was a very long time ago. Marceline can give you a direct account of it all."

"Marceline…?" The Doctor scanned the pale girl with his screwdriver. "You're a vampire, correct?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?" She asked harshly.

"No, no, I don't mean to offend. I just hope to understand you better. I want to help, please believe me."

Marceline eyed him distrustfully. Then she began, "I was just a little girl when it started… The Great Mushroom War."

**Chapter 3**

"War," The Doctor hissed. "It's always war…How long ago was this?"

"About one thousand years ago. My father, Hudson Aberdeer, was working to strengthen our defenses. His company manufactured explosives and heavy machinery. He made his fortune using the fear of others. We became rich from the need to destroy our enemies. But it didn't last long. The main branch where the explosives were contained was right in my hometown. One day an enemy missile reached the compound...the whole town was blown sky high as my father and I hid in an underground bunker. When we emerged…" Marceline seemed lost in her memory. Her eyes were focused on an unseen place in the distance. "There was nothing left. Every building, piece of greenery, everyone and everything in such a big radius…all gone. Completely obliterated. We were the last living things for miles."

The Doctor had moved close to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him once before continuing," We knew we had to leave. We had nothing left of our own, just an old family battle ax that had been passed down, and my teddy bear…We walked through what was our town, and not seeing any bodies, any remnants that anyone had lived there at all…It was terrifying. What hate and fear had done to us, and so many others.

As we walked aimlessly we eventually arrived at a huge crater in the ground, likely the result of another bomb. I peered inside, and my father gasped at what we saw. There seemed to be swirling bands of black energy, tendrils all reaching for miles in different directions outside the crater. My father pulled me back as one reached for me, and raised his ax, but we were both frozen by a voice that had started to speak. It said,' Do you wish to survive? To continue living in this world of such destruction and hatred?'

My father tried to move away from the tendrils that came closer, but still answered, 'I want to live on! I want my wealth back; I want a future for my daughter!' The tendrils slipped around us both.

The voice said, 'I can make you immortal. You will have power beyond comprehension. But you must live as you had previously: you must prosper on the fear and hatred of other beings. You must keep War alive in the world.' And he accepted and sealed both our fates. I clutched my teddy bear as the slimy energy moved through my skin. I remember waking up after that, with puncture wounds in my neck and sharp fangs in my mouth. I had a hunger for the color red, the color of blood and rage. My father had become ruler of the underworld. We found out that the previous ruler was the thing that had changed us, and was looking for successors. He figured we were desperate enough to accept the offer, was attracted by our destitution. We were desperate enough to do anything to survive. And we did. A few years later, my body stopped growing. Neither I nor my father have aged a day since then. We watched the War destroy most of the overworld…" Marceline moved across the room to a closet. Out she took an old spinning globe. The Doctor gasped in horror as he noticed the entire continent of North America was missing, a huge chunk gone from the Earth. "Every globe is made like this now. People have been afraid of each other ever since, all terrified of another war. So now we try to get rid of evil quickly and in small scales, like what Finn and Jake do. We will protect our world, one piece of evil at a time."

"But Marceline, you said the former ruler of the underworld made it your father's job to keep war alive in the world. Shouldn't you be trying to prevent Finn and Jake from fighting evil? Getting rid of evil people?"

Marceline stared blankly at The Doctor. "As long as there is hatred, there will be war. And our history will be repeated. It is inevitable."

"No." The Doctor said. "You have a choice. You always have a choice! Even in just little things, the more you feed the hatred and fear the more it will grow! You must do everything you can to prevent it from taking over. Once you kill, once you hate, it becomes a part of you. You never get rid of it. You never get over it. You must deny it at all costs, to save yourself and the world!"

Princess Bubblegum cut in, a question on her mind. "Doctor…just who are you?"

**Chapter 4**

"Well, I guess it's my turn to share. I am like Marceline in some ways. I am twelve hundred years old."

The girls gaped in shock. Marceline recovered quickly and asked," Where are you from?"

"I am from the planet Gallifrey. A planet of Time Lords. We had a war, too. It resulted in the death of all my people, because of me. " He said quickly, forcing the words to leave him in hopes it would be less painful. But it never hurt any less.

"What do you mean, because of you?" Marceline asked quietly.

"I killed them all," he whispered. "I am the last of my species."

"I am so sorry," Princess Bubblegum said earnestly. Based on his pained expression, PB knew he couldn't have killed them for malicious reasons.

The Doctor's mouth turned up a little. "Hey, that's my line, Princess. Anyway, I am going to help this kingdom, perhaps this whole land. I cannot change the past, but I will assure you have a better future."

"I'll help any way I can! Thank you, Doctor, for caring about my people."

The Doctor smiled. "Of course I care. I care about everyone. Now, there's one thing that's been bothering me. I've seen people made out of candy, vampires, a stretchy dog, but the only human I've seen is Finn. Where are all the other humans?"

A voice at the door broke the silence. Finn told him, "There are no humans in the Land of Ooo. I'm the last one."

**Chapter 5**

The room had gone completely silent, none more so than the Doctor. He asked in a strange voice," I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" But he knew he had heard correctly.

"I'm the last of my species. The last human." Finn repeated in a voice playing at indifference. "I never knew any humans, so it doesn't feel like I lost anyone. It's just…never finding anyone."

The Doctor had gone absolutely pale. He put his face in his hands and made a horrible noise, a strangled cry of complete anguish. "No. No, no, no. This doesn't sense. I know when the earth ends, when humanity ends, I've been there. But you are telling me there are no more humans?"

Princess Bubblegum said," There's been extensive research …But as far as we know there are no other humans in Ooo."

"And North America just gone?" He went on as if he hadn't heard her. "It doesn't make sense, and even so, humans wouldn't just disappear, not in my universe….Oh!" He hit his forehead with his palm. "Of course! This is a parallel universe! Which means completely different history and rules and…no me. Of course. Where was I? Why didn't I stop the destruction of humanity in this universe? Unless there is no Doctor in this universe…until now…which means this world has been waiting for me to come save it. But if it's not a fixed point in this universe…if it can be reverted…the present could be massively different. Maybe better, maybe worse, but there would be no Great Mushroom War. If the War is really what killed all the humans…." The Doctor was speaking rapidly, and no one in the room had any idea what he was talking about. He seemed to realize this and jumped up. "Right! Well, more information is needed. I need to know more, I need…you!" He pointed to Marceline. "Where did this war begin? What country?"

"I-I don't know, I…"Marceline squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't see it. I remember the day of my town being destroyed, but not the name of my town…I can't remember the name of my dad's company, even. I see the building in my head, but I can't picture it for too long…And that thing with the tentacles…" She groaned and swayed before the Doctor held her arm steadily.

"Careful, don't strain yourself. I have an idea of what's going on. But I need a second opinion. Is there anyone else who was around then? Could we talk to your father, Marceline?"

"He doesn't like to talk about when he was human. He says we're better off now. And he never listens to me anyway…" Marceline sulked. "He won't help us."

"But I know who can." Finn said. "The Ice King. He's about as old as Marceline. If anyone can tell you about the War, he can."

"All right, then. That's where I'll go." The Doctor announced. "Finn, would you mind showing me the way?"

"Jake can take us there pretty quick."

"Hey! I'm coming too. If you can find out about our past…I need to come, too." Marceline said.

"It could be dangerous," The Doctor warned.

Marceline smiled a flash of white fangs. "That's the magic word, man!"

"I should stay here, Doctor. If you can help my people in the past…then I'll thank you in the future!" Princess Bubblegum promised. "And be careful, Finn."

"Don't worry, PB! I'm on this!" Finn assured.

They went outside and mounted Jake.

"Ready to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Wait," PB wrapped a knitted pink scarf around Finn's neck," now you and the Doctor match!"

"Well, mine isn't pink…" The Doctor smiled.

Jake laughed, but she wrapped a second scarf around his neck. And Marceline's as well, who frowned at the color but thanked Bubblegum. "Hey Bonabel," Marceline said quietly," if we can really stop the war from happening, and I never became a vampire…then we will never have met. So…I guess its goodbye."

Princess Bubblegum hugged her tightly. "No matter what, we'll always be friends."

Marceline shook off her feelings and hissed, "Yeah, and you'll still be a sweet princess and I'll still be my bad self."

"I wouldn't want it any other way!"

They all said they're goodbyes and headed for the Ice King's castle.

**Chapter 6**

Ice King was, needless to say, a little surprised at his unexpected guests. Two of which he had fought last they met earlier that day. Oh, but that nice man with the scarf and screwdriver was here!

"Hello again, sir!" The Ice King said. "It's always nice to have guests here!" He greeted The Doctor warmly. Ignoring everyone else.

"You can call me The Doctor. And we are all here on a very important matter." The Doctor said.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"Well, I'll first need to hear your account of the Great Mushroom War."

"Ugh, such a long time ago! I have a tape of some stuff you can watch." The Ice King pops a VHS tape into a player in the living room. Everyone watches intently. The tape reveals a man with olive skin, black hair and glasses. He reveals himself to be Simon Petrikov, an antiquarian of ancient artifacts. Airplanes are seen flying in the sky out a window in the room he is in, and a framed picture is on a table near him. In it are the man and a spectacled woman in a green sweater, and the two appear to be a couple. Simon Petrikov speaks, holding the crown on the Ice King's head in his hands.

"After purchasing this crown from an old dock worker in Northern Scandinavia, I brought it home and excitedly showed my fiancé, Betty. I jokingly put it on my head just for a laugh or something. And that's when it started... the visions. I fought with them, shouted at them until I realized it wasn't real, it was the crown! I quickly took it off, and saw my fiance in front of me, looking at me with such contempt! What had I said? What had I done when I wore this crown? All I know is, I never saw Betty again."

The tape goes fuzzy, and another scene begins, Simon now looking very upset." I know my mind is changing... but I'm already gone too far to know what to do. I want people to know that... if I do things that... if I do things that hurt anyone, please, please forgive me." Simon skin had turned blue and a white beard had begun to grow. He now looks more like the Ice King.

"Just watch over me until I can find my way out of this labyrinth in my brain and regain my sanity. And then maybe Betty, my princess... maybe you will love me again. Please love me again, Betty!"

The transformation is complete, and Simon wails on screen as the tape ends.

The Doctor turns to the Ice King, who is looking embarrassed. "I can't believe I wore those glasses! I looked like a big nerd!"

The Doctor isn't distracted. "Simon Petrikov. I understand everything now. Simon, I understand."

The Ice King looks annoyed. "What, what do you understand?"

"I know why you steal princesses. You loved someone before the War, Betty, your fiancée. Your princess. When that crown made you change, all you wanted was her to return to you. You lost someone you loved, and it hurt you, and it still hurts you. So you steal princesses, because you have lost your own. You are a lonely man, Simon Petrikov, lonely and cold. And I understand what it means to be lonely. But you must remember, you may not feel it now, but you were a human. You, with a human heart and a woman who loved you. Without her, you don't feel human anymore. But, Simon, you are so lonely and afraid. And that is why you are still human. You have a human heart, and it is always hurting. And I am so very sorry."

"No! I am the Ice King!" he protested, backing away and holding his arms up defensively.

"It's all right, Simon. Just listen to me. You are not alone. Do you hear me? You are not alone!" The Doctor assured. He pointed to Finn. "Finn, you are human. Simon, you are human. I know you think you are not alike, but you are. You two are the last of your species. You are alone, together, and therefore not alone at all."

Finn was looking at Simon angrily. "But he's evil! I'm not like him at all!"

"He's not evil, Finn. Just afraid. And anyone can be dangerous when they're afraid. He's been hurting all this time, with a wound that never healed. Well, I am here to heal. I'm the Doctor, and I will make you better. But you have to help me help you."

"Don't you dare patronize me! How dare you come into my domain and try to…probe me! You know nothing of my heart!" The Ice King yelled, his hands glowing with ice magic threateningly. Finn raised his fists with Jake beside him. Marceline hissed," You wanna dance, old man?"

"No! No fighting, no more! Don't you see, this needs to end! Violence doesn't end violence, it extends it. You have to be better, and you can be! I believe in you all, in the humans inside all of you! You are so much better than that, so much more." The Doctor had been moving closer to the Ice King and Finn, both of whom had tears in their eyes. The Doctor addressed Simon, gently moving his hand toward his crown. He took it off of the miser's head. "Simon, believe me when I say I understand you and what you are feeling. I've experienced it all before. Such profound grief and loneliness…I was a husband, Simon. I was a husband, a father, a grandfather, a son, a brother. I sacrificed everything, a whole civilization, for future peace in the universe. And I wake up every day knowing such guilt and loneliness, because I am the ultimate martyr. I am the absolute last of my kind, and there is no going back, only forwards. And I have anger, Simon, anger that while I have no home left, there are others destroying their own. I cannot let the pain and anger consume me. I have to be better than it. I have to save them all, from themselves. And I will save you, and this planet. And you will rise up and be better humans when this is done. Well, not Jake, Jake is a dog."

"Guilty," Jake agreed.

Finn and Simon were staring intently at each other, perhaps for the first time noticing their similarities. Finn nodded," Wanna save the planet with me? ….Simon?" He asked.

Ice King smiled widely and nodded. He shook Finn's hand, old hands surprisingly strong.

"Good, good. Now. I want to find that tentacle creature. Marceline, think. Where did you find it?"

"I don't know, in a big hole in the ground somewhere…Outside my hometown, but I don't know where that is!" Marceline was frustrated.

"Hmm…Simon lived in Northern Scandinavia, a place which was directly affected by the war. If we can assume the Land of Ooo is in the same area, I can search for it." The Doctor was pacing now, waving his screwdriver around the air.

"Wait," Marceline said," you said before you might be able to stop the War from happening in the past."

"If it isn't a fixed point in time, then I could try. I've stopped wars before. There's no telling how different the present might be though. You all might never even have existed in the first place, in which case you never went back in time, in which case you never existed….The war created you so you could stop it and vice versa…A paradox! We run the risk of creating a paradox. This could blow apart the universe as you know it. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Let's find this creature first."

They all left the Ice Kingdom in search of the creature who may have started the war.

**Chapter 7**

The Doctor stood on Jake's giant head, waving his flashing screwdriver around as they traveled.

"So, what is that thing actually?" Marceline asked as she floated in the air beside him.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver, and I've equipped it with a detector that searches for anomalies and strange energy. It should be able to find the tentacle creature."

"What are you going to do when we find it?"

"I'm going to talk to it, learn from it…."

"What if it attacks?"

"Then I want you all to run away."

"What!?" Everyone said.

"I won't have innocent people being hurt in my company. There have been far too many casualties and-FOUND IT!" The Doctor pointed north. "I've picked up a very odd energy signature coming in that direction!"  
Jake ran north, carrying the bunch. "Stop! Look over there." He pointed to a dark spot in the distance. "Look, it looks like a black hole, almost. But what are those…tentacles! All right everyone, off I go!" The Doctor hopped down and Jake shrank back down to normal size. "Listen, I'll go to it first and talk to it. If thinks get bad, I want you to leave me."

"No way!" Finn yelled.

"All of you protect each other. Promise me."

After a pause, they all promised. "Good. If I don't see you again, it was a pleasure to meet you all."

"Doctor, wait…"Marceline said.

"Yes, Marceline?"

"I…nothing. Just be careful."

The Doctor smiled. "Careful is my middle name." He walked off towards the black mass.

As he got closer, the air got thicker, he noticed. If he was human, he'd find it difficult to breath. The whole area just felt…bad. Oh, there is a crater here. He went through the darkness, and peered inside.

"Hello, there." He called.

After a pause, a voice answered.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Ah, you know of me."

"Not of you. I know everything about you."

"Really? And how is that?"

"I've been waiting for you, Doctor…." The creature said slowly.

"Why? Who are you?"

"I am a manifestation of all that you despise. I reach out to humans and make them angry and afraid. It makes me strong. I started the War, long ago. Such a feast…and that little girl and her father. They were so afraid, I couldn't resist. I was lucky in coming to this planet when I fell…"

"Fell from where? What are you?"

"Well, maybe 'fell' isn't the right word…I was banished from my dimension. I did unforgivable things there."

"And you came here and do no better. You are a parasite. A greedy, glutton of a being. "The Doctor was angry. "You come here and hurt humans. My humans. My favorite beings. You sought to destroy them, to eat them all up. Well, you failed. There are humans left here, and they are stronger than you. They are resilient and will last till the end of the world. I believe in them. They will not be taken down by so pathetic a creature. "

"I've already eliminated most of them! I've destroyed a whole continent! I could rule this place, once I eat up the mutants…"

"Mutants. You mean the candy people, and beings like Jake the Dog."

"They are a result of the magic that came into the world after the bombs fell. They adapted to the new world. They will taste so sweet…"

"You messed with their minds, all of them. You put a perception filter on them all, that's why Marceline can't remember her home, and why the Ice King needed to save that tape. They can't remember on their own, you're keeping them away from the truth. Keeping yourself safe."

"Those worms are no threat to me…"

"You're lying. You know they are stronger than what you do. They could easily destroy you. I could. I could kill you right now, or imprison you. You are at my mercy. Because you are weak now. The people on this planet get stronger every day. They are becoming better."

A tentacle grasped the Doctor, its slimy form snaking around his body.

"I will kill you! You are no better than me! You are the Destroyer of Worlds!"

"They destroyed themselves!"

"You let them!" The creature roared.

The Doctor was silent. The creature had picked at his deepest wounds. "If I hadn't let them be destroyed, the destruction would have spread. It was for the greater good…" He said quietly. "And I am sorry for it. Not a day goes by where I don't mourn the loss of those worlds, of those people, of my home…Many have died because of my absence, but many have also died because of my mercy!"

"So what will you do, Doctor? Will you destroy me, or let the inevitable happen?"

"It doesn't have to happen. Time can be rewritten."

"The Great Mushroom War is a fixed point."

"I was talking about the future. There is always a future. And there is always hope. And hope is more powerful than fear."

The creature roared and squeezed. The Doctor gasped as he was constricted, pain making tears come to his eyes.

"I will eat you, Doctor, and all in the universe! I will rule—OW!"

The creature released him as a kick came in contact with its slimy body. It was Finn! And Simon, and Jake and Marceline.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FREAK!" Finn yelled as he punched it. A tentacle came out to strike him, but the Ice King had started to freeze its body into immobility. Jake picked him up and prepared to throw him into the sky. Marceline glared at the creature that sired her, and said," Bye-bye, baby!" Jake threw him hard and the creature wailed as it hurtled through space and time, through a wormhole and being sucked back to its own dimension where it was imprisoned. The Doctor shook the slime off his coat and smiled at his friends. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"Well, my heart told me something else." Finn said.

"That's pretty mushy, Finn," Jake said.

"Shut up!" He laughed.

"Well, the bad news is that the War is a fixed point in time and cannot be altered. The good news is, you all have the hope of a better future. And I believe you will get there. Because you all are absolutely brilliant and good!" He hugged each of them. "You just forget it sometimes."

**Chapter 8**

A big celebration was held in the Candy Kingdom for them all, and Princess Bubblegum rewarded them all. PB kissed the Doctor on the cheek, and gifted him with a lock of her candy hair. "For saving my people and for showing them a better future."

"Your people will save themselves one day. Or every day. I don't go in order." He smiled. "Goodbye, Princess Bonabel."

"Goodbye, Doctor!"

"Well, I better be going now. Jake, you are one of the coolest dogs I've ever met!"

"Thanks, man!" They fist bumped.

"Simon Petrikov, I hope you know what a brilliant, kind man you can be if you choose. You were that man today."

"I will be that man, Doctor, from now on. Thank you." He hugged the Doctor tightly. "And here's a gift for you!" He gave The Doctor a small box decorated with ornate markings. "From my antiquarian days, long, long ago."

"What's inside it?"

"It's a secret," Simon whispered.

"Fantastic! Finn, you are a courageous, strong young man. You can make the world a better place."

"I will, Doctor!" Finn promised.

"Now, to say goodbye to... Where is Marceline?"

The vampire was nowhere in sight.

"Be sure to visit sometime, Doctor!" Bubblegum said.

"Oh, of course I will!" I still want to see a real jelly baby, he thought. He walked out of town, back to the hill where Finn and Jake lived to find his Tardis. And Marceline standing in front of the door.

"Marceline. I was looking for you," He said as he walked toward her.

Marceline was silent, and as soon as he was within her reach she grabbed his face with her vampire strength and kissed him on the mouth. He flailed his arms, helpless in her grasp. She let go and he jumped away from her. "Marceline! I-I'm married."

"Whatever,just forget it," she turned but The Doctor grabbed her hand.

"Marceline. Why? Tell me why."

"Just forget it! I wanted to kiss you, so I did, okay! It doesn't mean anything."

The Doctor didn't believe that for a second. "No, Marceline. It meant a lot. And I'm sure it wasn't just an attraction to my charming good looks or magnetic personality."

She rolled her eyes. "Dude, I'm a thousand-and-eighteen-year-old. I kiss people when I feel like it."

The Doctor looked steadily at her. "Oh, Marceline, I know how you feel. Young and old at the same time. You must be so tired."

"I-what? I'm fine, okay!"

"No. You clutched at me like you were gasping for breath after a trip underwater. You grabbed me and wouldn't let go. You kissed me like you needed me. But Marceline, I cannot do it."

"Can't do what…?" Marceline said quietly, threateningly.

"I cannot take you with me."

Marceline was staring hard at her shoes. "Why?" she asked in a small voice, defeated.

"This world needs you. I know in that deep down inside you still feel like that little girl, clutching her teddy bear in fear. But you are so much stronger than that. You can do so much good here. I believe you can help others, you can make this world better, but first you must help yourself."

Marceline was glaring at him now. "You think you can come here and-and try to analyze me? To probe me !?"

The Doctor was silent. She continued, "I-I know I'm not perfect. I get angry, and afraid, and I just want it all to be over." She was quieter now. Her eyes were sqeezed shut. "No one trusts me. Not really. They can't depend on me. I'm just everyone's problem…" She rubbed her eyes.

The Doctor embraced her gently. "Marceline," he whispered," I am going to tell you something very important and you must remember it. It could save your life one day."

Marceline made a soft whimper in response.

The Doctor squeezed her tight, moved his lips close to her ear, and whispered," No matter what happens, no matter what anyone does to you, no matter how heavy your burden is, remember this: You are deserving of happiness."

Marceline nodded, swallowing back quiet sobs. She took a few moments to collect herself, and The Doctor pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"How can I believe you…?"

The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead. "Trust me. I'm The Doctor."

Marceline grinned and let out a laugh. "Thank you," she said seriously. "Now, I have to ask… The kiss? Was it good?" she asked, smirking.

The Doctor chuckled, a bit embarrassed. "Well, I really shouldn't say this, but-"

"WHAT ARE YOUDOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" A male voice yelled from across the hill.

"Aw man, it's my dad," Marceline said.

"What kind of man is your father?" The Doctor asked.

"Basically…run."

"All I needed to hear!" He quickly kissed Marceline on the forehead and hopped into his Tardis, waving goodbye to the two vampires as it dematerialized.

**Epilogue**

"What do you mean 'she gave you her hair'?" River asked him angrily.

"No, it's not what you think! I ate it." The Doctor tried to explain as River approached him and grabbed his scarf, reeling him in.

"What!?"

"It was made of bubblegum! And the vampire kissing me wasn't my idea, just so you know. I told you because, well, you know…"

"I'm listening," River prompted.

"You are my match, River Song. You were my wife before I even met you! Well, I was married before, though. Briefly to Marilyn Monroe, though that wasn't a real chapel…"

"Oh, shut up, sweetie," she laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh, I forgot something!" The Doctor took out the box that Simon gave him. Inside was a photograph of Simon, Finn, Jake, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, all smiling with a wave at him. He beamed as he saw the accessory they had gifted him.

"What are you wearing?" River asked.

"I wear a hat with ears now, hats with ears are cool!"

_**The End…?**_


End file.
